Tobi and the Adjustable Office Chair
by Gaara's-Guardian-Angel
Summary: Tobi is on his way to meet Pein when he stumbles across the PRIVATE office of Pein himself. In the office he finds nothing less than a gawdy pink and yellow zebra striped office chair!Its short but plz read anyway its my first fanfic ever! O


Summary:Tobi is on his way to meet Pein when he stumbles across the PRIVATE office of Pein himself. In the office he finds nothing less than a gawdy pink and yellow zebra striped office chair!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or tobi or infact the office chair even though i wish i did even though Sarah sounds more apealing to me. You don't know who Sarah and bessy are yet do you? oh well you'll find out if you read it

Tobi and the Adjustable Office Chair

Tobi was stood in the PRIVATE underground office of Pein, the leader of Akatsuki. He was waiting for Pein to come and tell him what his next mission was. Even though Tobi was specifically told to wait in the entrance hall (_The__Akatsuki has an entrance hall now?)_ Tobi thought the leader would find him more easily here. The office was a bare room with a low ceiling and had only a desk, a computer and an adjustable office chair occupying it.

Tobi, being a new member of Akatsuki, didn't know that this particular room was off limits to anyone and everyone. This immature ninja was used to very dark colours in the group (especially on the leader) and was therefore taken by surprise when he noticed that the chair was hot-pink and yellow zebra striped! Naturally the inquisitive man sat, heavily, on the chair and to his surprise it sank 15 inches then stopped with a click about a long ruler's length from the ground. Tobi stood and the chair rose and as it hit its maximum height again. It spun around slowly then stopped as it hit the desk.

Tobi sat on the chair again but pushed off so it sank at the same time as spinning. He was having fun now, standing, sitting and spinning. Spinning again and again was quite dizzying so Tobi decided to just stand and sit , he had been doing this for half an our now and as he came on to the 132nd time the chair fell but did not rise, it had stopped working!

Tobi grabbed the lever under the seat and pushed it hard upwards, the top of the chair broke of and fell to the ground with a crash, this loud noise attracted the confused Pein who had been on his way to the office after waiting in the entrance hall for at least an hour on Tobi's arrival.

The leader took one look at the massacred and worn out office chair (_because of Tobi if you didn't guess_) and fell to his knees next to it

"Nooooo Bessie, how could you sob, sob" Pein cried glaring at Tobi through a wall of tears, "she was brand new and from a limited collection!"

"Tobi…is a bad boy?" Tobi asked sheepishly,

The leader straitened up, wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed loudly

"Yes very bad and not in a good S-rank criminal way either!"

Tobi found himself being shoved unceremoniously out of the private office he turned and made a last plea for forgiveness (or that's what he thought)

"Tobi is a good boy; Tobi did a bad thing. That makes Tobi good for The Akatsuki?"

This did no good, all Tobi got was a Bitch slap and a slammed door in the face. He leant up against the door and pressed his ear to it (which admittedly was hard to accomplish because of his mask). What he heard now was quite disturbing! It was Pein being different.

"Oh Bessie, our short time together was so sweet and I was so lucky to have met you. You know that you were the last of the 120 in your particular colour and pattern. I could have had Sarah the pink and blue chair in leopard print but I wanted you and now look what happened!"

Tobi didn't want to hear anymore and he had a suspicion it might get intimate so he left.

The End

Hope you like it even though its short it took me ages to write. Please review it would mean so much to me and if you have any non Yaoi stories you would like me to read in exchange I would be glad to try them out just include it in the review! Sorry about any spelling mistakes but it's hard to find one's in your own stories since you know what's coming and subconsciously skip over them.


End file.
